1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing of a flatbed scanner, and more particularly, to a housing of a flatbed scanner which uses a plurality of clasps to fix its transparent glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art flatbed scanner has a rectangular transparent planar board made of glass for placing documents to be scanned and a rectangular case with a recess for placing such a scanning module or other components. The case comprises a bottom casing and a top casing. The top casing comprises a rectangular opening in the middle portion of its surface for installing the transparent planar board. The transparent planar board is commonly fixed to the opening of the top casing by double-sided tape to prevent dust and impurities from entering and causing damage to the scanner. However, this method is not only costly but also causes problems over time when the double-sided tape ages and begins to disintegrate from external influences such as temperature extremes, humidity and stress thus leading to instability of the transparent planar board.